The Gunpowder plot
by Nightfly123
Summary: "Remember, remember, the fifth of November", this is the famous story of a Gunpowder plot to blow up the houses of Parliament by Guy Fawkes and his accomplices, who would have succeeded if it wasn't for King James's soldier's lucky timing to catch Guy Fawkes red-handed in the act.


**Hello everyone. Here is a one-shot about the famous gunpowder plot that happened in 1605. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

November fifth, 1605, a terrifying plot to blow up Parliament had been made by a group of Male Scarlet Macaws, Robert Catesby, John Wright, Thomas Percy, Christopher wright and Guy Fawkes among others, all of whom are hoping that the plot succeeds in blowing up Parliament.

Robert Catesby is a Catholic and proud of it, who had come up with the idea to blow up Parliament, due to the fact that King James the first of England, a Protestant, has shown no sign in stopping the persecution of the Catholics and he has hated King James the first for it, ever since.

He and his co-conspirators had got everything that they needed for their plot to work, while time was on their side after some delays to the opening of Parliament as they worked in putting a pile upon pile of Barrels filled with gunpowder, while being covered by firewood, in the cellar underneath the houses of Parliament.

The plot was under wraps and their targets had no idea what was going on, until, on the twenty-sixth of October, a mysterious letter had reached a male Spix Macaw called William Parker, who read the letter before quickly taking it to Cecil, Earl of Salisbury, another male Spix Macaw, who also read the note, decided to wait, until the first of November, to give the mysterious letter to King James the First, knowing that he has gone on a hunting trip and won't be back for several days.

One the first of November, after returning from an hunting trip, King James the first, a male Spix Macaw, made his way into the throne room, where he was given the mysterious letter and he, too, read it, before he quickly noticed the word "blow", which to him meant gunpowder, which led to two searches for any barrels of Gunpowder that might have been placed underneath the houses of Parliament.

The first search led to investigators spotting a mysterious male Scarlet Macaw sitting next to a pile of firewood and this information was brought to King James the first, who ordered a second search of the underneath of the houses of Parliament, or, else, he will attend Parliament and let fate decide whether he lives or dies.

The second search led the famous arrest of Guy Fawkes, who was again guarding the hidden barrels of gunpowder, which was quickly uncovered by the rest of the guards, who discovered the firewood covered thirty-six barrels of gunpowder, before taking Guy Fawkes away for questioning about the plot.

This led to Guy Fawkes being questioned by King James, who asked for his name with Guy Fawkes giving a false name "John Johnson" while showing nothing, but, contempt for the King before he was taken away to be tortured, due to the fact that his guilt was already established.

Guy Fawkes kept his mouth shut, until, two days later and after being subjugated to the Rack, he confessed to the plot as well as naming his accomplices, which led to the final stand of the remaining runaway conspirators, who stood no chance against the soldiers of King James with Robert Catesby dying during the shoot-out.

Eventually, Guy Fawkes and his remaining accomplices were put on a show-trial, before being found guilty as well as subjugated to being hanged, drawn and quartered, though, Guy Fawkes, despite his weakened state, managed to avoid the hangman's noose by jumping and breaking his neck.

So, every year, on the fifth of November, bonfires were lit to celebrate the failure of the famous gunpowder plot as well as the fact that Guy Fawkes and his accomplices were punished for their crimes, because if they weren't caught or if the gunpowder managed to go off and kill everyone in the house of Parliament, it would be an entirely different story, altogether.

* * *

 **So, there you have it, the fifth of November will always be remembered as the day, where the gunpowder was, luckily, foiled.**

 **Also, I understand there are probably some authors on this site, who are religious, so, I will apologise for any offences as I was only trying to tell the famous story of the gunpowder plot being foiled before it could even succeed in blowing up the members of Parliament, including King James the First.**

 **Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed it, but, please read and review. :)**


End file.
